


It's been my pleasure

by ChileanRach



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChileanRach/pseuds/ChileanRach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Benedikt do when Mats falls sick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been my pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangina/gifts).



> I have no idea what I'm doing. I just hope you guys like it and hopefully will leave kudos or comments. Your words are my world ^^

The tiny walls of their apartments were sometimes really uncomfortable. Benny felt really weird when he could hear his neighbor Mats, who he had had a crush on for like ever, singing in the shower, speaking on his own or having weird talks on the phone with who knows who. They were specially uncomfortable now that Mats had this bad bad flu. 

Benny was trying to concentrate in some stuff he had to read but after a while, he found it impossible. All he could listen to was Mats coughing and sneezing and it seemed to be getting worse as the time passed. Usually the symptoms go worse in the nights and definitely that was happening to Mats. He started feeling sorry for him. He sounded really bad. 

He gave up on the idea of reading and thought that maybe it would be good to take a warm shower and fall asleep to stop listening to Mats but he changed his mind, because when he stepped into his bathroom, he heard the other man vomiting. His cough was so bad it had made him sick. 

Benny couldn't stand knowing that his neighbor was feeling so bad and had no one to take good care of him. They really didn't know each other so good but maybe it wouldn't be a bad opportunity for him to get to spend some time with this handsome guy…

Mats was feeling terrible. He hadn't had a cold like this since he was a child. He tried all day to control himself but at this point he couldn't help his lunch going back up from him. He hadn't eaten much but he had felt the burn in his throat all afternoon until he couldn't help it anymore. He used all of his strength to stand up and brush his teeth so he could go back to die in his bed. Right before he could do it, he heard someone knocking on his door. His legs were weak and shaky as he walked to open the door, wondering who in the world could possibly be coming to him at this hour. His heart hammered inside his chest when he saw his blonde neighbor standing in front of him. Mats had felt this funny butterfly sensation in his stomach ever since the other man had come to live to the same building but he felt too ashamed of talking to him. He was really beautiful and probably had a thousand girls dying at his feet so he couldn't stand a chance. It was better for him to not build illusions over something impossible. 

\- "Hey, you are Mats, right? I'm sorry to be bothering you…" Benny said trying to start a conversation. 

\- "No, you're not bothering. You are Benedikt?" Mats answered with a barely audible voice. 

\- "Yes, I am. Uhmm… do you mind me coming in? I heard you coughing and… you look very tired. You shouldn't be standing here…"

\- "Oh gosh… I'm so sorry for that. You shouldn't have worried. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" he said walking over to his bed. He had started to feel dizzy and felt his legs not supporting his weight anymore. He almost fell down when he felt two strong arms grabbing him from behind. 

\- "Wow, wow. Mats! Are you okay?" Benny said helping him sit over the edge of the bed. 

\- "I'm sorry, Benny. You're such a handsome man and you're wasting your time here with me. I look gross" Mats said and he regretted it as soon as he finish. What the hell did he say!! It was probably the fever talking. His face was burning red but not exactly because of his fever. 

Benny also felt his cheeks flush and his breath kind of stopped for some seconds after hearing what the black haired man had said. 

\- "Easy Mats. Please, let me help you". He helped Mats inside his bed and touched his forehead. "You're burning, Mats. I'm gonna go look for something for your fever, alright?

Mats only nodded. His temperature going too high and his mind blurry from having Benny so close to him. 

He opened his eyes when he felt someone sitting on the bed. He was surprised to find the blonde man there. It wasn't a dream caused by his cold. 

\- "Here you are…" Benny said handing him a pill and a glass of water. "Small sips Mats. I don't want you to be sick again"

Mats could only look at him in awe. He was too numb to say anything. He took the pill and drank the whole glass of water slowly. Just like Benny said. When he finished, his mind kind of cleared a little. 

\- "Thanks, Benedikt. Thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done without you" Mats voice still sounded weak. 

\- "Hey, don't worry. It's okay. I'm glad I could help" 

They had started to get lost in each other's eyes, staying quiet for more time than normal, just staring at each other. Until Benny broke the strangely comfortable silence. 

\- "You really think I'm handsome?" he asked with a shy smile. 

\- "Oh my gosh!!" Mats thought his face was gonna explode. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Of course I think you're handsome. But I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable… again" now he sounded dumb, not only sick but stupid! 

\- "Hey, you're not making any of that. Actually no one had said that to me before…" he replied softly. 

\- "Really? But I thought… I… you… must have many girls interested…"

\- "I do not!" Benny cut him off. "… And I am not really into girls…" Benny's face was also burning red now. A cute embarrassed smile making appearance in his features. 

Mats couldn't help but smile too. 

\- "Me either…" 

\- "I think you're pretty too, Mats" his smile growing brighter.

They stared at each other and fell silent again. Both nervous as hell. 

\- "Alright, uhmm… I should… let you rest now. Uhm… I'm sorry. Do you mind if I pass by to check on you tomorrow?" Benny's voice came out as soft as a whisper. 

Mats thought it was his fever again but he couldn't help his thumb going and gently caressing Benny's cheek. 

\- "I would be honored if you do" 

Benny reached for Mats' hand and took into in his. 

\- "Thanks for this, Mats. It's been my pleasure". He smiled and placed a kiss on Mats cheek before standing up and going back to his place. 

Both men were now dumbly smiling in their beds… apart but still lost in each other. This may be the beginning of something great…


End file.
